


the benefits of waxing

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cas and Jimmy Lose a Bet, M/M, Shop owner dean, This was not planned at all, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Cas and Jimmy lose a bet with their best friend Meg and are required to get their nether regions waxed. Not ones to go back on their word, they end up at Dean's tattoo parlor/salon.





	the benefits of waxing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a completely spur of the moment ficlet that only exists because my brother showed me a video of three dudes getting waxed for the first time; as you can guess, the results were hilarious. This is my take on it.

“You two ever get waxed before,” the insanely (and unfairly) hot man who’d introduced himself as Dean asked. His broad obviously well muscled back was turned towards them as he fiddled with the items at his work station.

“Ah, no,” Cas answered for them both, trying to keep his eyes off Dean’s jean clad ass only to be distracted by the colorful tattoos on his arms. Dean turning back around brought him to the question at hand. “We may have lost a bet to a friend and this was her choice for winning.”

They’d forgotten one of the cardinal rules: never bet against Meg.

Dean chuckled, a deep warm sound that made him and Jimmy both shiver, and raised an amused eyebrow. “Wow, I’m surprised you two didn’t tell her to piss off,” he said, pausing to nod at the pot of wax and pile of strips, “’cause this is going to be a bit rough.” When neither Cas nor Jimmy moved to stop the proceedings, he shrugged and jerked his chin at them, a smirk gracing his lips. “Alright then, if you’re sure, then drop ‘em, boys.”

  


Oh dear sweet lord. Dean had been right. It was very very very very rough.

Since Jimmy was the one to drag them into the stupid bet with Meg, he’d gone first but, after hearing his twin’s shrill squeaks of pain and curses, he wonders if maybe he should have gone first.

_“Ouch you motherfucking…fuck me, that fucking hurts!! God this is fucking torture!”_

_“Oh don’t be such a baby. That wasn’t so bad. Now hold your butt cheek to the side for me, okay?”_

Cas hadn’t been able to help but clench his own ass cheeks at that point. His palms had started to sweat as he thought about what was in store for him. He gripped the side of his seat, knowing that if he let go he’d probably try to make a dash for it, Meg’s bet be damned. Luckily, Dean called him back before Cas could seriously contemplate running for his life…well, for the sake of his delicate bits.

“Okay, you’re going to have to relax,” Dean said, his soothing voice broke through the haze of burning pain in his ass. Cas buried his head in his arms and made an attempt to do as the man asked but it was hard.

The first two strips had been awful.

“There you go,” Dean said, “the faster you relax, the quicker you’ll be done. You’re going to have to get on your knees for me now.”

Cas supposed the one good thing about the pain in his nether regions was that there was no way in hell there was a risk of him embarrassing himself in front of the hot waxing guy at this point. Everything below his belt line hurt way too much for him to even think about getting hard as Dean telling him to get on all fours. He flinched as more hot wax was spread on his skin followed by the strip.

“Ready,” Dean asked, a hand placed gently on his back.

Cas grunted and nodded. “Not really but just do it.”

Fucking shit!!

  


Later, after Cas had very very gingerly put his pants back on, both he and Jimmy hobbled awkwardly towards the register to pay. Dean grinned them as he rung up the cost of their torture and gave them the total.

“You two did pretty well for newbies,” he complimented them as he took Cas’ debit card and ran it through the machine. “It get’s a little better after the first time though you never really get over the sting.”

“Huh, I would’ve figured eventually your fucking nerves just got yanked out,” Jimmy groaned, shifting uncomfortably, “and then you can’t feel a damn thing down there.”

Dean laughed and gave Cas his card back. “I sure as fuck hope not. It would be a damn shame if I kept up with my waxing regime only to not be able to feel anything. Sorta defeats the purpose if you know what I mean.”

The twins perked up at the devilish smirk and tried not to gape as Dean winked lewdly at them. Cas simultaneously cursed Meg for her stupid bet and felt so happy they’d lost. He wondered if there was any sort of etiquette for hitting on the man who’d waxed your ass crack and balls. Luckily for them, Jimmy had no sense of social boundaries especially after an ordeal like earlier.

“I’m currently in a lot of pain so I hope you can forgive me if this is awkward,” Jimmy said, leaning onto the counter and turning up the charm, “but you are by far the hottest man I’ve had handle my junk in a long time and I know the same is true for my brother so, once we don’t feel like fire ants have been at our private bits, would you be interested in getting a drink?”

“You know, to talk about the many benefits of waxing,” Cas said, deciding the hell with it. He’d reached the point of ‘fuck this shit’ three wax strips ago and decided that he might as well try along with Jimmy to see if something positive could come out of the afternoon.

Besides, he really was hoping to get a peek at what Dean had below his belt; it was only fair, he’d seen theirs’ after all.

To their shock, Dean smiled; he grabbed one of the shop’s cards and scribbled on the back. “Sure, always happy to discuss the benefits of waxing,” he said, eyes flicking up to look at them through his eyelashes. Cas’ breath hitched in his chest as Dean leaned forward and slipped the card into his shirt pocket. “There’s my number, give me a call sometime; you know, if you don’t mind getting a drink with the guy who tortured you.”

He gave them each a slow once over and Cas and Jimmy both smiled. 

They were definitely going to be using that number at the first opportunity…once their dicks had healed enough that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Their naughty bits may be sore but at least they scored Dean's number :)


End file.
